One Step We Couldn't Reach
by anonymous-unknown
Summary: Inspired by 7x17 ending. Sam is freed of his nightmares, only to have Castiel take the fall for them. Now Sam and Dean have to find a way to fix him. The only answer they believe in doing that is in one archangel. Problem is, he's stuck with the one who caused it. No slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** Okay, so after watching Castiel's return episode and getting to the ending, I couldn't help but wonder how Cas was gonna get out of this one. And then, this idea came to life.

**Written:** 24 March 2012

**Soundtrack:** None

**Word Count:** 300+

**Category:** Castiel/Dean

**Content:** NO SLASH. (God knows I read it though…and now apparently write it.)

**Disclaimer: **Obviously, I do not possess any legal rights to anything to do with this series especially its characters. I'm sure we are all aware of that but this fact must always be noted due to this websites guidelines.

**Genres:** Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Family

**Characters:** Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Castiel, Meg, Crowley, Lucifer, Michael

**Fictional Characters:** None

**Rating:** T

**ooo**

**Title:** One Step We Couldn't Reach

**Author: **anonymous-unknown

**Summary:** Based on 7x17. Sam is freed of his nightmares, only to have Castiel take the fall for them. Now Sam and Dean have to find a way to fix him. The only answer they believe in doing that is in one archangel. Problem is, he's stuck with the one who caused it.

"_Hell is yourself, and the only redemption is when a person puts himself aside to feel deeply for another person."_

Tennessee Williams (1911 – 1983)

**ooo**

_He didn't mean to say it, but the words had already been spoken. All their friends were dead; all that was left were them, but that's only because Dean saw what he never thought he'd see again. His friend come back, only to lose him yet again. Dean was tired, tired of all the mess, tired of all the doubts and of his anger and of his fate. Life had taught them much. Never expect anything to last forever, because even that would have its end someday._

_Sam could see it, knew what it was he was contemplating, even if Dean didn't voice it. Castiel was the damaged one now, the one with only the will and only the power to actually fight this, even if he knew it'd be his demise. Castiel thought it better this way, to free Sam of his turmoil and for once regain their trust. He may not survive, he knew that, but at the very least the two of them could move on, and maybe have a chance._

_There were still the leviathans. There were the still the demons. There was still Crowley, and Heaven and the angels and all this other fucked up shit that never seemed to leave them be. But at last, at last Dean had had enough. He'd never admit it, never wanted to say it out loud but maybe this was what had to be done. Call it a long shot, call it completely mad, or call it a final hope. Dean didn't care, Sam either, and if there was anything they could do it was this._

_They would need to pull a lot of strings, more so than they had at their disposal, but maybe he, -he- could provide the answer. He could be the one, to finish it all. It didn't take long before they reached their destination, the cemetery still the same as they had left it years ago. Sam and Dean stepped out, rings in hand, and wills at the ready. If there was ever a chance to save Cas, to finally grant him his redemption, then this would have to be it._

_It was time, to take the archangel out of the Cage, and finish off the Devil for good._

**The End…or To Be Continued**

**Authors End Note:** So yeah, my only thought of how to save Cas immediately came to rest on the idea of Michael being the one to do it, since I still have no idea how they plan to bring him back this season. And I figured, why not finally trounce the Devil with the worlds baddest archangel, as the good book said it was supposed to be. I have no idea if this is it or if this story will keep going, but then again I didn't expect my story "Walls" or even "Maybe" to get as long as they did either since they were supposed to be one-shots. So, here's to seeing what the muse provides. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** Yeah, another short one. Sorry guys. Ideas are trickling though.

**Written:** 30 March

**Soundtrack:** None

**Word Count:** 800+

**Chapter 2**

It was all just too easy. Convince him that she was fair. That she was just as much against Crowley as he. That she was on their side. Little did they know that she had her own plans for him. She was sure Dean suspected, was positive of it, but still Dean allowed his arrogance to consume him and ignore all his doubt. She was now on the playing field, in the right spot to attack, and all she had to do was wait.

She stood there at the crossroads, waiting, scouting, wondering when and _if_ he'd show. He was bound to. There was just -no- way he'd pass up an opportunity like this one. She may have been playing with fire, hell she was born of it, but even demons had their scars to prove their burns. She wasn't exactly eager, but it was the one card she could play.

She didn't have to wait very long, before he came slithering in.

"Well if it isn't the little whore. Come to surrender have we?"

That voice was all she needed, to cause her skin to crawl and her lips to curve into a smile all at once. She slowly turned, watching as the King of Hell smiled right back and gave his own volatile sneer.

"Crowley," she mused, taking one small step forward to greet him. "Thank God you showed."

"I wouldn't be thanking _God_ for that one love, but you've got some nerve calling me. I take it you've decided to finally hand yourself over then." He didn't even try to hide his appreciation, but fought damn well hard to not show his annoyance. "Pity. I was rather starting to enjoy our little dance."

Crowley didn't even wait for her to respond, when several demons appeared by his side, ready to take her. Meg however didn't so much as flinch, and merely curved another smile and walked on closer.

"Call down your dogs. I'm here for a reason believe it or not. And it's something you might be interested in hearing about."

"I highly doubt that." He replied, a sneer clear in his voice. It didn't take a genius though to see that she had indeed opened a hidden desire in him. There were other troves, other treasures he so desperately wanted, but none other than she were currently in his grasp. Or so he thought. "What could you possibly have to offer me? I want your head on a pike, and yet here you are. I could take you down now if I wanted."

She knew that, for a fact, but quite frankly she had bigger problems than that, and one solution for them all. All she had to do was play her cards right.

"I've got something, that you are _definitely_ going to want. More so than anything else you currently own. Even that imaginary crown of yours."

She figured that adding a little flare to the already burning inferno could always help ease things a little bit. Or just make them more deadly. She was certain that he didn't appreciate the insults either, but at this point, she was willing to take her chances with what she had to offer.

"I know I have a price on my head with you. But, I'm hoping we can come to an agreement."

"An agreement? What makes you think I'm willing to come to an agreement?"

"Simple. I've got someone in my disposal who's got a bigger price than mine, and I think you'd be _very_ interesting in having him."

She simply smiled, swaying her hips slowly back and forth as she watched him bite down on his own bottom lip. He was listening, cautiously, but listening nonetheless. Crowley didn't know whether to believe it or not, but chances were that she wouldn't deliberately put herself in a trap without some form of leverage.

"And who might that be love?" As if he didn't already know. There was only one other being in all the universe that made his blood boil and skin crawl. One being in particular that he wanted just as badly as she. He just didn't think it was possible. "Last I heard, that bloody traitor of an angel was dead at the bottle of a lake. Good riddens that pest."

"So, I do have your attention." She smiled once again, teeth practically showing now. It was time, to bring in the bait. "Castiel's alive, and imprisoned. By his own doing. Perhaps, if you're willing to come to terms with what I want, I may just let you have him."

Crowley thought about it a moment, his demons disappearing at his command and leaving him be with her. The last thing he needed was entourage, and the only thing he wanted was revenge. He may have had control over Hell at the moment, but there was always time for more fun, in his mind at least. Only another moment passed before he finally came to his decision.

"…I'm listening."

Those were the only words spoken, and nothing else needed to be said.

**To Be Continued…**

**Authors End Note:** I think it's safe to say that I firmly believe Dean's idea of leaving Cas with Meg was a BAD idea. But, we shall see in the rest of the season now won't we.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** I know, these are short, and random, and not my usual way of writing, but I promise they will make sense eventually. Oh, and if you're wondering about the first chapter and what it leads in all this, yeah, that's because it was a future scene and all the other chapters show it leading to that. Just clearing that up. Enjoy.

**Written:** 31 March

**Soundtrack:** None

**Word Count:** 700+

**Chapter 3**

"Are you out of your _damn_ minds? You just gave that girl her biggest bargaining chip!"

If Dean ever thought that Bobby could looked so pissed off in his life, the ghost of Bobby had pretty much thrown that category out the window. And then some.

"Bobby. We couldn't take him. Not as he is, and Meg offered to help. I thought─"

"You weren't thinking it _all_ Dean!" he bellowed, clearly pissed at the brothers judgment and decision to leave their angel with a demon. It took a lot to get Bobby pissed, but God dang it didn't Dean already go through this when it came to dealing with demons. "Damn it I sent you to find him so you could get him back and you three could work together on this whole Dick Roman thing. And instead of doing as I taught you boys, you go and pull _this_?"

"Bobby─"

"I'm not finished Sam." And damn did it look like he wasn't. He turned back to Dean, who looked like he didn't know whether to be scared or downright ashamed. It's true, he was still focused on his anger, but he still thought that we he'd done was right. Cas was in no shape to fight, and they were in no shape to babysit him. Not as he was currently, a numb minded, drooling mess. "Look Dean, I get it. You're still pissed son. But get the -_Hell_- over it already. That boy has done more for you two than I have ever seen anybody try. He's turned his back on everything, and still you don't see that."

Truth be told he did, but again, arrogance and stubbornness were a Winchester quality that you just couldn't break.

"Yes, I know he's not exactly in the best shape right now, but leaving him with a demon who's got a price on her head with _Crowley_, who more than likely wants him dead too…you practically just handed him right over."

Dean stopped, wanting so badly to yell back, to explain his decision, but in his heart he knew Bobby was right. Cas was in no shape to fight, but he wasn't left in the best of hands either. He already knew this, and still, he let his anger get to him. Again. In the end, Dean couldn't find the words to say, just the hurtful ones.

"You're dead because of him."

Sam froze, shoulders tense and eyes shooting at his brothers head. He'd been wondering when Dean would finally confess his fear, his hatred of the fact, and it seemed that he had finally found the moment to breach that wall. To confess what he thought all along.

And of course, Bobby just had to make him see a different light.

"I would have died at the hands of something else eventually boy. Don't put it on him." He walked over, slowly. "John held a grudge for all those years after your mom died, and look where it got him. I don't need you following that same path, just because you can't let it go."

He knew he was right, hell he had already thought about that, but still, didn't mean that it didn't hurt any less.

"And on another note, _Dean_." And it was obvious to see the hunter actually flinch at his dead surrogate fathers words. "I see another _drop_ of alcohol pass your lips before we finish dealing with this whole Leviathan thing, I'm gonna kick your ass and bring Ellen in to kick you where it really hurts."

Dean didn't doubts it. She _did_ mean it when she said she'd kick his ass from beyond the grave. No doubt whatsoever.

With that Bobby walked away in a huff, clearly pissed, and left Dean standing there wonder how the heck he'd gotten into all this. Sam just bit down on his lip, trying not to laugh and make light of the situation of Dean being scolded like a child. Instead he walked up to his brother, reached into the inside pocket of his jacket, and took out Bobby's old flask. If Dean was gonna make good on that promise, might as well take away the trigger that started it.

**To Be Continued…**

**Authors End Note:** Happy Bobby's back. Enough said. Also, with Bobby back, is it pretty safe to say that Frank is pretty much over and done with? Tis the story of Supernatural. Sorry Frank... O.o


	4. Hold Me Up, Tear Me Down

**Authors Note: **No freakin' clue why, but listening to this song brought this out for some reason. It made me think of Dean, who always seems like he's so strong at holding it all in, and made me wonder just how much it would take before he finally decided that enough was enough. It even got its own title, which I never do with multi-chapter works. Ever.

**Title:** Hold Me Up, Tear Me Down

**Written:** 26 April

**Soundtrack:** Titanium by David Guetta

**Word Count:** 200+

It was all about loyalty. It was all he gave a damn about. He didn't know where he had gone wrong or where it was that he now found himself, but he did know that much for sure, it was all about loyalty. He had fought, beaten, killed, and changed, and all in the sake of those he cared about, those he protected, those he swore to always love. Where was that love now? Where was that loyalty? Where was the reward for all his sacrifices? That's right. There weren't any. All there was was pain. Regret. Guilt. Heartache. All he wanted was for someone to care, someone to listen, someone to understand his choices. He thought it might be him, but he was wrong. He had always prayed for some sort of answer, but as always got only silence.

Dean was lost. And now, so was his angel.

Dean had cut away another friend, only because he couldn't let them go. It would have made things easier, it always had in his mindset, but how much more did he have to lose for them to understand. It was just one more setback, one more causality, one more death on his hands. He didn't even hide them, and so he walked forward and lit the pyre, as tears set themselves free to weep. It was just one more death, one more causality, one more friend lost.

Dean could only wonder, as he watched his comrade and best friend burn, when his own number would _finally_ be up.

**To Be Continued...**

**Authors End Note: **Yeah, I'm in an interesting mindset right now. I guess my idea was just "what would be the most appropriate goodbye that Dean could give to Cas", I don't know. Just, give me your opinions if you want.

Next chapter is Cas' death scene so, be forewarned. I'm pretty sure I just slipped myself into a slight depression with this one so, I'm sorry for those I may upset. See you then.


	5. Cut Me Down, Lift Me Up

**Authors Note: **Yeah…again.

**Title:** Cut Me Down, Lift Me Up

**Written:** 26 April

**Soundtrack:** Titanium by David Guetta

**Word Count:** 400+

He'd always imagined it like this, his final act of strength, his final proof of courage, protecting the one he had fallen for. He always knew it'd come to this. Feeling the angels sword pierce his chest, a small smile on his face, his eyes shining bright and tears forming in his eyes. He always knew it'd come to this.

He's falling backwards, hearing shouts and screams and so many other things, but none of that matters to him now. All he knows is that this is it, it's his end, and that his charge is still here safe. Right beside him, right behind him, right above him. Dean is safe, and that's all that matters. And so he falls, feels the ground hit against him, and the burn of light that now pierces through. He's dying, fading, disappearing, but he's also happy. Because Dean is safe.

He feels the heat, hears the scares, knows the voice. He knows it's over, his time is done, but still he does not mind. He's died so much for them, done so much to them, that it doesn't seem to matter. All he knows is that this is what he wants, an end, a way to make amends, and he knows that it's in this. His final act. Dean is safe.

He gives his final breath, lets his light go free, and allows his eyes to fade, tears once threatening staying put as they were. It doesn't matter really, he's happy as it is, because Dean is still alive, still there to fight, still his once and only true purpose. So long as he's around, then everything is still worth it.

His wings burn upon the ground, charred and black and singed, but none of it matters. Dean is still safe. He hears his name one last time; the one calling it, he isn't even sure. It sounds so very familiar, one that he's known for all his life, but it doesn't even matter. All he cares is that Dean is safe.

He lets it all just fade away, and finally finds his peace.

…

Dean only watches, as his angel takes the hit and falls for his mistake, just one last time. All he can do, is shed his tears as he sees his light and the light in his eyes fade away. They're dull, never to be refilled, and all he can do, besides pray that this is all just one big mistake, is cry out to the pain that he now feels, all the pain the he's endured, all the pain that he's covered up. All he can do is scream out and cry, all in his denial, as the skies above call to join him. The rain simply falls there, joining in his pain.

It's almost like the Heavens are here to cry.

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note:** Yes, if you haven't already noticed I am sort of on a hiatus. Not my intention believe me, but the motivation just hasn't been around. At all. Sorry. But look, it's an update, and it's something happy! Very short like the last couple chapters, but happy! Can't remember the song I was listening to this morning when I wrote it but it brought out something decent I think so, not complaining. I'll take what I can get at this point.

**Written:** 21 June

**Soundtrack:** None

**Word Count:** 200+

**Chapter 6**

He comes back. Of course he comes back. He always comes back. It's like God keeps having to do him the favor just so Dean can get a clue. It's not like he wasn't paying attention or anything, nothing like that. It's just that there were other things on his plate, other worries on his mind, other things he needed to take care of before he could even get the chance to think of what he wanted. And what he wanted was Cas. So when he comes back to them, safe and sound and apparently hungry, Dean can't help but laugh and cry and hug him and straight up smile like nothing else really matters at the moment. Because it really doesn't.

(Okay so Cas is apparently human now which is kind of surprising and a little upsetting to said former angel but hey, let's not drag the moment through the mud alright. They can always hash out details later.)

Dean also doesn't give a damn when Sam jokes and says that he's acting like he had just found his long lost puppy after a decade of pining over him, and Dean just gives him a playful shove to the shoulder before choosing to do this right. It's just a moment, something small and probably meaningless to everyone else outside their small gathering, but he doesn't give a damn. Dean can't stop smiling. And he doesn't know if it'll ever leave his face.

**To Be Continued…**

**Authors End Note:** Okay so, the finale has me a little stoked even though Dean is in Purgatory and Cas dematerialized and Bobby is gone and such but, hey, with Carver Edlund back in the reigns, I expect the next season, to quote Momma Oddie; "This gonna be goooood." (nod)


End file.
